Fell in Love Without You
by slackerD
Summary: Aubrey and Beca have always had a tumultuous relationship.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Fell in Love Without You - Prologue  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Beca/Jesse  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Aubrey and Beca have always had a tumultuous relationship.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~700  
**Spoilers:** Pitch Perfect  
**A/N:** Title from a Motion City Soundtrack song.

* * *

Prologue

Celebrating their victory like this, especially after Beca just kissed Jesse in front of everyone in Lincoln Center, seems a bit wrong. But that's never stopped them before. It's a fleeting thought as Aubrey lets out another moan. She's close and they both know it.

"So easy," Beca chuckles, her breath hot against Aubrey's ear, as she continues her steady thrusts.

"Shut up," Aubrey hisses. "Music and winning, get me every time. Besides, you know you're just as wet." To prove her point, she thrusts her knee against Beca's very damp underwear. "Pot. Kettle."

By now, Aubrey knows that the moan that Beca lets out is her way of admitting Aubrey's right, though she'll never say the words.

Aubrey is close; even the smallest concession from Beca is usually enough to drive her to the edge. Beca seems to know this as she lets her thumb hit her clit with every harsh thrust of her fingers.

"C'mon, baby," Beca whispers. "Come for me." Another hard thrust. "I wanna feel it."

Aubrey groans. She is so very close. And then Beca hits just the right spot and she's coming, hard. She presses her face against Beca's shoulder to muffle her scream.

She pulls away from Beca and leans against the wall, eyes shut, as she feels her heart rate start to slow. She feels Beca remove her fingers and hears the tell tale signs of her licking her fingers clean. Aubrey's thankful that her eyes are still closed because that always turns her on more, even if she just came. Still, leaning against the wall with her eyes shut, she waits for the tell tale sounds of Beca leaving, but instead feels hands fixing her clothing.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asks, opening her eyes.

"Uh, fixing your clothes," Beca replies with her usual condescending tone. "I'm sure they're already looking for us."

"Probably," Aubrey concedes.

"And we can't even use arguing as an excuse anymore," Beca continues.

Aubrey nods because that's definitely true. It's why she's been so sexually frustrated lately. With fewer excuses to drag Beca off somewhere to "argue", there have been fewer hook ups.

And then is Beca in her personal space, pressed up against her and Aubrey thinks maybe she's changed her mind. Instead, she receives an incredibly sweet, but chaste kiss.

"Thank you," Beca whispers.

"For?" Aubrey really hopes it's not for the sex. And since she's the only one that had an orgasm, shouldn't she be thanking Beca?

"Trusting me with your final Bellas' performance," Beca says. "I hope I didn't let you down."

Aubrey shakes her head, feeling a bit dazed. "You didn't." Aubrey feels like she should say more. "Thank you for bringing us victory."

Beca shakes her head. "I just gave us the ingredients. It's your leadership that did it. I actually wanted to tell you—"

"There you guys are."

Jesse's voice is such a surprise that they both jump away from each other, putting a more respectable distance between them.

"I know you guys are like dissecting stuff, but can't it wait?" he asks, as he grabs Beca's hand. The hand that just moments ago had been inside Aubrey. "Everyone's ready to party."

And just like that, Beca does a 180.

"Thanks for not being a sore loser," she smirks at Jesse.

He grins back. "I still got the girl. And second place isn't so bad." He shrugs. "Besides, this was your movie, not mine; you had to win.

Beca shoots him an exasperated smile and Aubrey really doesn't know what to think.

"Well get used to it," Beca retorts. "Since Aubrey was gracious enough to make me captain, you Trebles are going **down** next year."

Aubrey smirks at that. At least she doesn't have to worry about Beca getting soft just because she's dating a Treble. Though, it does make the oath a bit hypocritical on Beca's part. Well, Aubrey can discuss that with her at a later date.

"Well, then lead on, Treble," Aubrey says. "Let's get this celebration under way."

Jesse nods and hand still holding Beca's, leads them from the backstage, down to the audience, and into the lobby, so they can party with their fellow aca-people.


	2. One: In Memory Of

**Title:** Fell in Love Without You - One  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Aubrey and Beca have always had a tumultuous relationship.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~4,260  
**Spoilers:** Pitch Perfect  
**A/N:** Title and chapter name from a Motion City Soundtrack song. Flashbacks in italics.

* * *

In Memory Of

**3 years later**

Despite both Aubrey and Beca's uncertainty, Beca has once led the Bellas to the finals at Lincoln Center for the third year in a row. As their final chance at glory for a lot of them, Aubrey knows that they're all eager to win again; especially since they haven't won since Aubrey's senior year. According to Chloe, Beca's been working her ass off on what's been dubbed the "perfect set list".

Having seen the last two aca-mazing, but still losing finals set lists, Aubrey knows that whatever Beca is creating will be unique and play to the strengths of the current Bellas. It's how she's done it in the past and even if it hasn't resulted in a win, Aubrey has never regretted handing the reins over to Beca. She's just glad that Beca's stuck around for all four years.

She and Chloe, now in Boston, have met up with the Bellas the past two years in New York to watch their performance. It's odd to think that this will most likely the last year they do that. Everyone they know is graduating this year and though they've gotten to know the new girls a bit, both Chloe and Aubrey agree that watching Bellas they're unfamiliar with just won't be the same.

The blonde tries not to think about it too much. Oddly, it makes her feel old, which she knows is foolish. It's just that it's easier to think about that instead of how this time could be the last time she sees Beca. Though it's never been discussed, because they don't have that type of relationship, Aubrey knows that Beca is itching to get out to LA and start paying her dues. Chloe is convinced that the Bellas are the only reason she hasn't run off already. No one had been more surprised than the red head to find out that Beca planned on sticking around another three years.

Aubrey had tried to ignore the wave of relief that had washed over her at the news. After all, it's not like she's seen Beca any other time besides the finals each year.

**…**

**Two years ago**

_This really hadn't been Aubrey's intent when she'd gone back stage to congratulate Beca. The Bellas may have only come in second place, but Aubrey had still be enimpressed with Beca had been able to do her first year as captain._

_The relief on Beca's face when she realizes that Aubrey isn't going to ream her out is almost adorable and Aubrey finds herself giving Beca a fond smile. However, as they continue to gaze at each other, they both seem to become aware of their close proximity and what had happened between them, the last time they'd been together on this backstage._

_It seems to be enough to renew the spark that has always been between them. They're kissing before Aubrey can even think and the blonde finds herself pushing Beca back until they hit a wall and the brunette lets out a grunt of displeasure._

_Instead of apologizing, Aubrey presses herself against Beca and lets her thigh fall between her legs. Beca in turn pushes her hands under Aubrey's shirt and begins tweaking her nipples through her bra. But Aubrey needs more and so she begins to move her leg against Beca's jeans, causing a quiet groan to escape from them both. Beca takes the hint, though, and lets her hands drop to Aubrey's pants, which she begins loosening before slipping hand inside._

_Aubrey almost lets out a sigh of relief when Beca's fingers find moisture and immediately slide inside._

_"Been thinking about this, have we?" Beca smirks._

_Aubrey doesn't answer, just shifts her leg slightly adding the pressure that she knows Beca needs. Her smirk at Beca's wonton moan is arrogant, which just causes Beca to increase her thrusts._

_Though they've long past their competitive need to make the other come first, it seems to have returned full force; probably because it's been so long._

_Aubrey's not sure how it happens, maybe it's because it __**has **been so long or maybe because the chance of them getting caught is higher than ever or maybe it's something that neither of them are ready to admit, but they come together, kissing sloppily, more out of a need to keep quiet than anything else._

_Panting, they pull apart and Aubrey watches through glazed eyes as Beca licks her fingers clean. It __**always **gets to Aubrey. She takes a deep breath and pushes down her once again rising arousal._

_The silence that falls over them as they catch their breath isn't awkward like Aubrey feared it might be. She lets out a sigh of relief._

_"So…" Beca says. "What is it you do again?"_

_"Nice to know you care enough to remember the most generic details about me," Aubrey scoffs, feeling hurt._

_"Oh whatever," Bece replies. "No one's quite sure what you do. Not even Fat Amy and you guys are like in constant contact. And it's not like I can ask Chloe."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Plus her emails are always filled with all the cute stuff her kids did, so any news of you gets lost in the shuffle. Besides, I doubt that Chloe thinks I want any news about you."_

_"Do you?" Aubrey cringes as the words leave her lips. That's a question she definitely doesn't want to know the answer to. And she never asks those questions. Holding her breath, she waits for Beca's answer._

_"I consider us friends," Beca replies. "Don't you?"_

_Aubrey nods. "I do. I guess. It's just that no one else does."_

_"I wonder how that happened," Beca muses sarcastically._

_Aubrey rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna…"_

_Beca nods and lets her eyes close as she seems to slump against the wall. She suddenly looks small to Aubrey, but asking Beca if she's okay isn't an option. Instead Aubrey squares her shoulders and goes to look for Chloe._

**…**

It's tax season, which is always a little stressful for Aubrey. At least that's what Chloe assumes the problem is since her roommate has been in a terrible mood for the last two weeks.

But Chloe has a plan. She's spent the day figuring things out and everything seems to be falling into place.

Now all she has to do is convince Aubrey.

**…**

Apparently, that's easier said than done, Chloe finds out. Over dinner, chicken stir fry, Chloe lays out her plan for Aubrey. Her roommate doesn't respond the way Chloe expected.

She and Aubrey are both able to take the week off before the ICCA finals and so instead of just going to New York to watch the performance, they can head down to Barden and hang out.

"Plus, it'd be good for you to just get away," Chloe adds. "You need a vacation."

"And Barden University is the premiere vacation destination," Aubrey retorts.

"Plus a trip down memory lane," Chloe says. "That could be fun."

Aubrey just scowls.

That's usually a sign that the topic is closed, so Chloe lets the matter drop. For now. There's obviously something bothering Aubrey. Chloe's just not sure what. But she has a plan to find out.

**…**

It's her last year at Barden and Beca still can't believe she made it four years. Even if the last two were so much easier than the first two, it still feels a bit surreal.

When she graduates in a couple months, she'll have a music degree, a lot of experience from the radio station, been captain of the Barden Bellas for three years and unintentionally fallen in love with the last person she would have ever thought possible.

Of course, no one knows about the last part and she has no intention of ever telling anyone, ever, especially **her**.

What's currently bothering Beca is that the thought of never seeing her again after this last ICCA final is really painful. Of all the people she's met at Barden over the years, who would have thought **she** would be on the top of the list. And as the end of the year begins to loom, Beca's finding it harder and harder to push those feelings aside.

**…**

**One year ago**

_This time neither pretends that the sex isn't a given. It seems stupid to, even to Beca, who still does her best to ignore issues and push problems aside._

_They find a secluded corner backstage because people will definitely be looking for them soon._

_"Second place again, Mitchell."_

_"Save it," Beca growls as she untucks Aubrey's shirt and slides her hands down over heated skin. Aubrey's pants are quickly out of the way._

_Aubrey meanwhile is unbuckling Beca's jeans. "I should call you one hit wonder," she says._

_Beca knows that the blonde is purposely goading her. She's just not sure if it's for nostalgia or for the sex. As she helps rid Aubrey of her pants, Beca realizes that it's easier, for both of them, if the main emotion between them is anger. It's a startling thought and so Beca presses Aubrey against the wall, drops to her knees and throws Aubrey's right leg over her shoulder as she begins licking. Aubrey is of course soaked and Beca indulges in her favorite way to make the blonde come. Beca's only gone down on Aubrey a few times and it's always so fucking hot; mostly because of the delicious noises Aubrey makes. Which is also most likely the reason that it's such a rare occurrence. Beca assumes that Aubrey hates the loss of control. Or something similar._

_Beca's not quite sure what makes this time different, besides the obvious, but as Aubrey's hands drop to her head, Beca figures she might as well just enjoy it._

_Per usual when Beca eats her out, Aubrey comes hard and fast, this time pressing her forearm into her mouth as she cries out Beca's name._

_The blonde's weight is mostly supported by the wall and Beca, so feeling a bit mischievous, and because she can, Beca keeps licking, which turns into sucking as Aubrey's panting returns to moaning Beca's name._

_The second time Aubrey comes, Beca's name on her lips again, it's loud enough that Beca's a bit afraid they're going to be caught. Though as Beca looks up at a contented Aubrey trying to catch her breath, Beca knows that if they did get caught, it'd be worth it._

_Licking the remnants of Aubrey off her lips, Beca fixes Aubrey's clothes as the blonde recovers._

_Once Aubrey's recovered, Beca finds herself slammed against the wall, leaving her to wonder why Aubrey seems to enjoy throwing her around during sex. Beca will never ask because she's pretty sure that Aubrey's response will just be an annoying short joke._

_It doesn't take long; tasting Aubrey always seems to put Beca close to the edge and so it only takes half a dozen thrusts and Aubrey's thumb adding the perfect amount of pressure to Beca's clit. When she comes, Aubrey kisses her hard and Beca can barely keep up since the blonde seems to be trying to taste herself on Beca. It's hot as hell and so when Aubrey's rhythm picks up speed instead of stopping, Beca finds herself coming again._

_As the pounding of her heart begins to slow, Beca is grateful that Aubrey is buttoning her jeans. She knows it's only a matter of time before someone comes looking for them._

_And then Aubrey is cupping her cheek while giving her this look that causes Beca's heart to speed up again. If they were different people, Beca might call it love, but since they're Beca Mitchell and Aubrey Posen, Beca really doesn't know what to think._

_It seems to throw Aubrey as well, because she suddenly pulls her hand away as if she's been burned. Beca watches her take a deep breath and step back before walking away._

_Beca watches her go and begins counting. Aubrey always leaves first. Beca always counts to one hundred and then follows._

**…**

Beca wonders when she became so self aware. She's moved on from denying her feelings period, to simply denying her feelings to others. It seems like a good and semi safe first step towards maturity and personal growth. Her dad would be so proud, if this was the sort of thing she talked to him about.

Thankfully, she's keeping busy enough that there's little time for self reflection. So much so that when Chloe calls her, excitedly with a plan about her and Aubrey visiting a few days before the finals and then traveling up with the Bellas, the panic attack that Beca has is almost mild.

And it's not like she doesn't want to see Chloe or Aubrey. The red head is one of her favorite people and even though they talk all the time, having her here at Barden for a few days is something to look forward to.

Aubrey, on the other hand; well, they don't talk or really keep in contact at all. Any news about Aubrey comes from Chloe or Fat Amy, occasionally, and Beca assumes it's vice versa for Aubrey. And the thought of spending time with her, even in a relaxed social situation, causes a level of anxiety that scares Beca shitless.

Beca's not quite sure why either. It's not like anything she's feeling is **new**. Nor is it like she and Aubrey haven't been in the same room over the years, with their secret between them. Beca supposes it's because it's only over the past year that she's really allowed herself to admit that she wanted—wants something with Aubrey. The only difference now is that she hates how afraid she is to try.

**…**

Chloe doesn't understand why Aubrey is so reluctant to go. And what's even more frustrating is that she won't explain it, no matter how much Chloe pushes. It has her a bit worried. What could be so bad that Aubrey won't even tell **her**.

So Chloe does the only thing she knows will work. She gets Aubrey drunk.

**…**

And that's how Chloe learns that her best friend has been fuck buddies with Beca Mitchell for three years.

**…**

However, the way Aubrey describes it sounds more like pent up rage and hate sex, which isn't really that different.

"Is that why you've had a long series of first dates over the past two years?" Chloe asks.

"What? No. Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm still trying to process. I just never would have thought that you two…"

Aubrey finishes the wine in her glass and reaches for the bottle.

They're currently on the couch, Chloe stretched out with Aubrey sitting at the other end. The red head did this purposely to keep Aubrey as close to the wine as possible. But she needn't have worried since the blonde seemed eager to drink.

"Oh my god!"

Aubrey looks exasperated. "What now?"

"This explains so much," Chloe replies.

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"It does," Chloe insists. "Like how Beca's spent the past three years sleeping with hot, yet totally incompatible blondes."

"She has not," Aubrey says.

"How do you know?" Chloe asks. "You two don't talk."

"How do you know we don't talk?"

It's Chloe's turn to roll her eyes. "I know you both, better than anyone."

"Fine."

Chloe studies Aubrey as the blonde sips her wine.

"So you don't want to go because of Beca?"

"What? Don't be absurd."

"Is it because **you** feel something or because you're afraid that **she** doesn't?"

Aubrey doesn't answer, but the melancholy expression she's wearing tells Chloe everything.

**…**

After Aubrey has passed out, Chloe lets herself really contemplate everything's she learned tonight. Considering that she knows more about Aubrey and Beca than anyone, the red head can't believe they were able to keep such a huge secret from her. Chloe lets her mind wander over the past three years, trying to pull out a memory where either one gave something away.

And then she remembers a story that Beca told her just a few months ago. Chloe had been pushing Beca to try a real relationship with her current distraction, Beca's words, not Chloe's. Chloe had been so frustrated with Beca's refusal to go after anything real emotionally that she had asked why and asked why and asked why until Beca broke down and told Chloe a story.

**…**

**Three years ago**

_Still pissed that Aubrey is blowing off what in Beca's mind was a perfect moment of spontaneity and harmony that came from the riff off, Beca stalks towards Chloe and Aubrey's room. She knows it's probably stupid, but Beca just has to try and convince Aubrey one more time. And since the euphoria hasn't quite worn off yet, even after being shut down, Beca feels like this is the opportune time._

_She knocks on the door, no real plan in place, but she's always done well playing things by ear._

_The door swings open and once Aubrey realizes who's standing at her door, she scowls._

_"Nice to see you too," Beca retorts._

_"Since I already know what you're going to say, you might as well just save it," Aubrey replies. "Just leave it alone."_

_"C'mon Aubrey," Beca tries. "Just hear me out. I mean, you never even try to—"_

_"What I am trying to do is win, Beca," Aubrey says. "And as a member of the a cappella community for the last three years, I know what it takes. You've been doing this for what? Three weeks?"_

_Beca rolls her eyes. "There has to be a middle ground. All I'm asking you to do is __**listen **__and consider. Is that really too much to ask?"_

_Aubrey crosses her arms. "Yes."_

_"You are un-fucking-believable."_

_"As if resorting to cursing will change my mind," Aubrey replies._

_"You are the most controlling, irritating, pigheaded…bully I have ever met," Beca says, stepping into Aubrey's personal space._

_"Well, you're the most infuriating, obstinate, defiant **slacker **__that __**I **__have ever met."_

_Despite the height difference, Neither blinks and Beca feels her fury steadily rise._

_And then suddenly, they're kissing. Beca's not sure who made the first move, maybe they both did. Beca can't be bothered with those kind of details as the kiss escalates; it's all tongue and teeth and Beca pours all her frustrations and pent up feelings into it._

_Aubrey gives back as good as she gets. Beca finds herself slammed against the door as Aubrey strips off Beca's jacket and slips her hands under Beca's shirt. Her hands find Beca's breasts, squeezing firmly as Beca sucks harshly on Aubrey's tongue. Beca finds herself moaning slightly and feels Aubrey smiling into the kiss that is still a battle for dominance. In retaliation, Beca presses her leg between Aubrey's, and enjoys the groan it elicits. She lets her hands fall to Aubrey's ass and after quickly deciding it's not enough, slides her hands into Aubrey's underwear._

_Thankfully they both seem to be on the same page as Beca feels Aubrey fumbling with her jeans. Beca does the same to Aubrey._

_Beca is embarrassingly wet, but is delighted to find Aubrey just as soaked._

_Beca is running her running her fingers between Aubrey's folds as Aubrey seems content to simply tease Beca's clit._

_The kiss breaks and they stare into each other's eyes, panting as their foreheads touch. Beca can't name what she sees in Aubrey's expression, but for some reason, she knows that she's feeling the same thing. Once again, Beca is struck by how they seem to be on the same wavelength as each slips two fingers inside._

_It then becomes a competition of who can make the other come first. Or harder. Beca will take either victory._

_They settle into a quick, steady rhythm and Beca finds that she needs more. So she pulls Aubrey in for another kiss as their thrusts become faster._

_Beca feels herself coming and fights it; she's not letting Aubrey win this. But the blonde seems to be hitting all the right spots and Beca is coming._

_When Beca opens her eyes, Aubrey's arrogant smirk is all she can see and so she resumes her thrusting, her fingers still in Aubrey. This draws out a groan and Beca finds herself smiling as she adds pressure to Aubrey's clit with her thumb. It only takes a few more thrusts and Aubrey is coming._

_Once they've both removed themselves from each other, Aubrey takes a step back, looking a little lost. Not knowing what to do either, Beca sucks her fingers clean. This seems to bring out another moan from Aubrey and Beca suddenly feels really awkward. She begins to fix her clothes. Aubrey does the same._

_"I'm gonna go," Beca says because she feels like she has to say something._

_Aubrey just nods and Beca opens the door she was just fucked against and slips out._

**…**

Beca actually really hadn't said much about the blonde, though she did let the odd detail slip here and there. It was her tone of voice that struck Chloe. Even if Beca hadn't said it, Chloe still would have known. It was written all over her face; Beca loved this mysterious blonde, who was apparently Aubrey. At least now she can understand where Beca's fear came from.

It figures that her two best friends would be in love with each other and think that the other isn't. Chloe has always known that they're more similar than not, though neither will ever admit it. She's slowly starting to realize that their seemingly indifference to each other is actually a defense mechanism and not just the two of them being too stubborn to admit that they're friends.

Having watched them both play the avoidance game before, Chloe supposes she shouldn't be surprised. She has witnessed Aubrey go on countless dates, most that the red head **knew** wouldn't work out. What she hadn't quite understood is that Aubrey had know it as well and yet she'd still gone on the dates. At first, since it had been a blind date, Chloe had assumed Aubrey was just trying to be nice, except that didn't quite sound like Aubrey.

Beca, on the other hand, she heard about from the other Bellas. It had started slow, a random, yet inappropriate comment from Stacie or an observation from Cynthia Rose or even an innuendo filled joke from Amy. And so when Chloe finally questioned Beca about it, she knew a lot more than Beca was obviously hoping. She'd tried to deny it at first, but the spreading blush as she stammered through an explanation was proof enough for the red head.

Chloe had been a bit disappointed, just because she'd thought that Beca had gotten past the whole pushing people away thing, after all, she was staying to finish her degree, which Chloe knows was a tough decision for her. The red head initially blamed it on Jesse, since she heard their break up was difficult. She'd asked Beca about it numerous times and the answer was always the same, it just didn't work out. When Beca had started sleeping around, most people assumed it had been a sexuality thing that broke up her and Jesse, but having been told by Beca herself that she was bisexual, Chloe didn't think Beca questioning her sexuality was the issue.

And now that she knows she was right, Chloe begins making plans to fix things.

**…**

Aubrey is woken out of deep sleep by someone shaking her. Her head is pounding and her mouth feels like she ate sand covered, moldy socks. She needs more sleep. She tries to roll over and ignore the shaking, but to no avail.

"We're going."

Aubrey groans as she opens her eyes to the harsh morning sunlight. "Going where?"

"To Barden," Chloe replies.

"We are not," Aubrey argues, still stretched out on the couch.

Chloe hands her a bottle of water and some aspirin. "We are."

"Chloe," Aubrey says. "You **promised** me that if I told you why I didn't want to go, you would respect my wishes."

"I did," Chloe nods as Aubrey gulps down most of the water. "But under the circumstances, I don't think that's a good idea."

Aubrey really wishes she wasn't hung over so she could argue better. All she can manage is, "Why not?"

"Because this is your last chance," Chloe replies. "Beca graduates this year and she's off to LA."

"**I know**."

"So you need to tell her how you feel now," Chloe says, her tone of voice suggesting that Aubrey is an idiot.

"I don't know…"

"It's perfect," Chloe continues. "If she rejects you, you probably won't ever see her again."

"Except that you two talk all the time," Aubrey points out.

"So? We have been for years and it's never been an issue before."

"Because we were both pretending the other didn't exist," Aubrey replies. "If I tell her… and she laughs in my face—"

"Beca would never do that," Chloe assures her.

"…I'm not sure I'll be able to pretend anymore."

Aubrey has closed her eyes again and so she only feels Chloe sink onto the couch and curl up with her.

"If that does happen, then you'll still have me," she says. "And I'll be here to help you figure it out."

Aubrey sighs. "Why did it have to be Beca **freaking** Mitchell?" she asks Chloe.

Chloe gives her a sympathetic pat and though Aubrey can't see it with her eyes closed, a supportive smile.


	3. Two: Call It Love

**Title:** Fell in Love Without You - Two  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe, Bellas  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Aubrey and Beca have always had a tumultuous relationship.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~6,140  
**Spoilers:** Pitch Perfect  
**A/N:** Title and chapter name from a Motion City Soundtrack song.

* * *

Call It Love

Having long ago stopped questioning why everyone is so drawn to Chloe, Aubrey doesn't ask how the red head got them an empty dorm room on campus. Chloe's explanation is that there's always a few open rooms because of the few that drop out. Aubrey asks about the second semester transfers and Chloe just shrugs. Aubrey tries not to over analyze it, for once; and instead wonders whom Chloe even still knows in the housing department.

Most people are still in class and so they wander around the campus, trying to figure out if anything has changed.

They end up in the Bellas' rehearsal space about an hour before anyone's supposed to be there. It brings back a lot of memories and Aubrey feels her nostalgia rising.

"You ever miss it?"

Aubrey is startled by the question and quickly spins around to find Beca behind her. She looks around for Chloe.

"Phone call," Beca answers. "So, do you miss it?"

"Certain aspects," Aubrey replies.

Beca nods. "I never thought it was possible, but I think I'm going to miss the Bellas the most."

"We have a way of getting our hooks in you," Aubrey agrees.

"Good to see you, Aubrey," Beca says.

"You too, Beca."

They've never been the type who hug in greeting, that would definitely be more Chloe, and today doesn't seem like the day to start.

"You're early."

"I could say the same thing about you," Aubrey retorts.

"I'm the captain," Beca replies. "And I'm actually a bit late."

Looking at the time, Aubrey sees that Beca is only fifty minutes early for rehearsal. She, herself, used to be exactly sixty-three minutes early. Aubrey's oddly touched that Beca's trying to keep to the rigid standards she proudly upheld as captain.

Seeming to sense this, Beca shrugs and begins to prepare, leaving Aubrey to her musings.

Aubrey just watches Beca as she sets things up. There's a sense of contentment to her that Aubrey isn't quite used to seeing. She finds herself smiling at this side of Beca she's never really seen. Aubrey supposes that she probably looks like that all the time when she's at the radio station or making a mix, but the blonde has never been privy to any of those moments. Oddly, she feels disappointed, as if she should have been.

The thought comes out of nowhere and shocks her. Even though she knows she loves Beca, Aubrey hadn't realized that she had any regrets about the whole situation. After all, she's never been one for what if or if only. But she's starting to realize she's lost a lot of time to Beca Mitchell.

**…**

Chloe doesn't really have a phone call. She just wanted to catch the other Bellas before they start rehearsal. If she's going to get Aubrey and Beca together, she's going to need help. She knows the newer girls, though not very well and so Chloe decides to just ask the seniors. Stacie shows up first because apparently she's helping Beca with choreography. Lily arrives next and easily agrees. When Jessica and Denise arrive, they give their full support. Cynthia Rose seems thankful that someone else is trying to shake sense into Aubrey and Beca. Apparently, she's spent the past two years trying to get Beca to stop whoring around. Fat Amy is the last to arrive and is eager to help. She's been worried about Aubrey for quite a while.

What Chloe finds the most interesting is that no one questions the validity of Aubrey and Beca being a couple. Though they all seem surprised by the revelation, no one argues that it would be a bad idea or that they aren't compatible. If this is everyone's reaction, Chloe really has to question what Aubrey and Beca have been afraid of all these years.

**…**

Aubrey is extremely reluctant to go to this party that Chloe's dragging her to. She has a feeling that Chloe's going to try and get her and Beca to talk with the aid of liquid courage. Aubrey can admit that it does have the possibility of working, but it's fifty percent at best; she and Beca are both too stubborn and have been avoiding this for far too long for it to be easily solved with a few shots.

Still she has no excuse since Chloe insists that this be a sort of vacation. It's tough because Aubrey is really starting to question the sanity of coming down here, especially when there's probably work piling up on her desk. She still can't figure out how Chloe managed to get her time off during such a busy time for her firm. She writes it off as the world's inability to say no to the red head.

Aubrey certainly can't, which is why she simply accepts the double shot that the red head hands her and downs it quickly.

Chloe isn't really doing anything different, but Aubrey still feels like there's an air of scheming floating around her. Aubrey would think it has something to do with her confession to Chloe about Beca, but the red head has made no attempt to forced them to interact, which would normally be her MO.

So Aubrey lets herself relax and try to enjoy the party, even if being here is making her feel a bit old.

Chloe's answer to this is to hand Aubrey another double shot and more dancing.

**…**

Beca doesn't understand why Amy seems so intent on getting her drunk. Her answer of being in the mood to see "drunk Beca" just isn't sitting well with her. However, after racking her brain, Beca can't really think of any other motivation, so she finishes the extremely strong drink. Amy smirks at her as she tries to lose herself in the music and relax.

She kind of wishes she knew more people at this party, so she could convince them to play some of her music. Thanks to the radio station and the Bellas, enough people know who Beca is and seem to like her stuff.

Getting regular air time her sophomore year was definitely a bonus, but when girls began to flirt with her because they liked her stuff, it seemed like the distraction she was looking for. The first time had been a drunken mistake and had been the end of her relationship with Jesse. She'd felt bad about hurting him, but Beca also knew that she just wasn't into him the way he seemed to be into her. And it wasn't even the Aubrey thing, though that constantly haunted her mind. She and Jesse just weren't meant to be.

And so when a girl named Alice invited Beca back to her room so she could show her "this amazing CD", Beca figured why not. The whole thing lasted about three weeks and was just fun and easy, which Beca craved. So a few weeks later when this girl, Brooke said she had some DJing questions, Beca just went with it.

It just seemed to happen. It was never intentional on Beca's part; it just seemed to keep happening.

Until Beca finds herself a senior whose only serious relationship had been the six months following the Finals with Jesse.

The fact that she wants to put Aubrey on that list as well, is the most startling revelation. It takes seeing Aubrey in person again for Beca to realize this, but once she does, she can't seem to shake it from her mind.

**…**

Chloe is ecstatic. Knowing Aubrey and Beca like she does, the red head knew that simply trying to push the two together would never work. This is why she employed the help of the Bellas, well the ones she knows, anyway. And what was even more interesting to Chloe is that no one seemed surprised by her request or why she was making it. But at the same time, no one seemed to know that there was that kind of history between Aubrey and Beca. It's as if everyone knew there was a puzzle piece missing, but no one could figure out which one.

Aubrey's suspicious, Chloe can see. But when she only pushes alcohol and dancing on the blonde, Aubrey relaxes a bit and Chloe sees her plan falling into place.

It takes a few hours, but when she glances over at Fat Amy, she gets a thumbs up. She nods in return and watches as Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose guide a very drunk Beca out of the party and back to her room. Stacie appears by her side a few moments later and they help an equally drunk Aubrey out the door as they also head to Beca's room.

Thankfully, Beca's just coherent enough to find her key, though she definitely can't use it properly. Chloe laughs as Fat Amy snatches it out of Beca's erratic, flailing hand and opens the door.

They're easy enough to get onto Beca's bed. Chloe begins removing Beca's boots as the other three step outside.

"We just don't feel right," Cynthia Rose says. "Seeing our current or former captain naked."

Chloe nods in understanding. She's technically seen them both naked, so she figures she's the only one qualified for the job. Her recruitment of Beca has gone down in Bella lore. As she begins pulling off Aubrey's top, she wonders what it says about her that her plan includes stripping her best friends.

Once they're both naked and laying in bed together, Chloe watches as Aubrey's arms find Beca and pull her closer. It's achingly sweet and makes her heart flutter a bit. This has to work. Watching the two of them relax into each other is delightful. She just hopes the two of them don't screw it up.

Turning off the light, Chloe quietly closes the door behind her. In the hall, Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy all look up as she exits.

"You're a happy looking ginger," Fat Amy says.

"It's just the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Chloe replies.

"Don't let DJ bad ass hear you say that," Cynthia Rose says.

"She's used to it," Chloe tells them.

"Now that that's done, we can properly party," Fat Amy says.

Chloe nods in agreement and the four of them return to the party.

**…**

Aubrey wakes up warm and content. It's a pleasant feeling and she doesn't want to let it go, but it quickly vanishes when she realizes she's naked and has no memory of how or why. She begins to panic slightly before she realizes she's wrapped around someone; well that changes things. Aubrey opens her eyes. The room is dark, but there are some glowing lights coming from some very familiar looking DJ equipment on the desk. She takes a deep breath and the recognizable scent of Beca's shampoo wafts through her nostrils.

The unease now abated, Aubrey takes stock of the situation. Beca is naked, so at least they're on even footing there. They're wrapped around each other so tightly, it's as if they're trying to share body heat and Aubrey finds she doesn't mind. She tries to remember how they got into this position, but it's a blank.

Though if she wanted to hazard a guess, her money would be on Chloe.

Instead of getting angry, Aubrey just lets herself enjoy it. It's a first for them and feels like a perfect moment to Aubrey. She can't figure out why she's awake, though.

And then she takes stock of the exact position she's laying in. Despite having never shared a bed, in any capacity, including sex, Aubrey is surprised how easily they've become tangled together. It feels familiar instead of something brand new.

However, what seems to have woken her is Beca's leg between hers, putting pressure on her clit as she finds herself grinding slightly in response. Aubrey shifts slightly and feels Beca's wetness against her own thigh. Even in their sleep, they're bodies seem to know each other.

Aubrey tries to ignore her now obviously rising arousal, but their position is making it a bit difficult; especially since Beca seems to, though still asleep, be responding as well.

She's really trying to be chivalrous about the situation she finds her in, but Aubrey is only human, a still slightly drunk, horny human who has a hot, equally naked, responsive girl on top of her.

Aubrey last another thirty seconds before her hands are sliding down Beca's back to her ass as she begins to grind in earnest, while letting her breathy moans slowly wake Beca up.

The brunette wakes up with a groan of arousal, blinking slightly as her eyes focus on Aubrey. The blonde can see Beca's brain working through the situation and is relieved when she shifts their position a bit, so she can kiss Aubrey.

Aubrey is in no hurry and thankfully, Beca doesn't seem to be either. Beca's hands are running up and down her sides, since Aubrey's still on her back with her hands firmly squeezing Beca's ass with each thrust of her thigh against wet heat.

They've never really had the luxury of time, never **let** themselves have that luxury; and so now that Aubrey has the opportunity, she intends to enjoy it. Luckily, Beca seems to be all the same mind set as the kiss continues, leisurely.

Beca comes first, Aubrey's name a loud groan in the quiet room. Aubrey quickly follows, reclaiming Beca's mouth as she does, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

When she pulls away, Beca gives her a small smile. "Hi."

Aubrey blinks slightly at Beca, grinning at her in the dark. The blonde's eyes have adjusted to the dark room and she can tell that Beca is still probably as drunk as Aubrey still feels. This realization lets Aubrey throw caution to the wind and kiss Beca with intent as she begins grinding again.

Beca moans, breaking the kiss and giving Aubrey a questioning look.

"Round two," Aubrey smirks.

**…**

Morning is a harsh wake up call. Aubrey is jolted awake by a slamming door and a screeching, "Who is that bitch?!"

Opening her eyes is painful, but necessary. Standing at the foot of the bed is an irate pale blonde. She has her hands on her hips and seems just moments away from attacking either one of them, Aubrey isn't sure which.

Beca sits up, dragging the blanket up with her and forcing Aubrey to do the same if she doesn't want to completely hide. Which she does want to do, but she's afraid that this girl might attack her. Aubrey wants to be able to see it coming.

"Listen, Callie—"

"Kelly!"

The shrill shriek is not helping Aubrey's hangover.

Beca just blinks at the girl. "Really? Huh."

"How can you not know my name?! We've been dating for over a month!"

"Have we?" Beca asks. "Cause I just thought we'd been fucking for over a month."

Kelly is definitely crying. Aubrey is starting to wish that she'd stayed under the blanket because this is definitely one of the most awkward moments she's ever had to participate in.

"My friends warned me about you," Kelly accuses. "They said you were just a user and I'd end up getting hurt."

"Well, then I guess you should have listened," Beca shrugs. Which considering, she's still has the blanket half wrapped around her is impressive.

Kelly lets out an aggravated howl, stalks to the bed and slaps Beca, hard.

Aubrey winces at the harsh crack in the very quiet room.

Beca just stares back impassively. "To be fair, I did warn you, too."

"You're a fucking heartless bitch." She turns to Aubrey. "You can have her. Good luck." And then she storms out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Once Kelly's stomps had disappeared down the hall, Beca gets out of bed, still naked, and locks the door. She then walks over to the large mini fridge in the room and pulls out a bag of frozen peas. She climbs back into bed, lies down and places the vegetables on her now red cheek.

"**Seriously**?"

Beca shrugs. "Wasn't the first time."

Considering how little Beca reacted to the whole incident, Aubrey supposes she shouldn't be surprised. She's a bit disturbed though. This seemingly cold and unfeeling Beca feels like a stranger.

"Don't look at me like that," Beca mumbles.

Aubrey isn't looking at Beca at all, but she's curious. "Like what?"

"I did tell her I didn't want a relationship," Beca says. "Sex isn't dating."

"Oh, so now you're **that** douche bag, huh?"

"Don't," Beca warns.

"The truth hurts."

"I wasn't looking for a relationship."

"So I heard," Aubrey replies, dryly.

"Like you're any better," Beca retorts. "Been on any second dates lately?"

"How would you know?"

"I hear stuff," Beca shrugs. "Chloe. Amy."

"Figures," Aubrey mutters. Presuming modesty definitely doesn't matter at this point; Aubrey slides out of bed and begins searching for her clothes.

"Ever think you'd be doing the walk of shame after college?" Beca smirks.

"Careful, Mitchell," Aubrey warns. "I have no problem slapping you as well."

"You wouldn't."

Aubrey raises an eyebrow. "Are you daring me?"

"Hell no," Beca retorts. "You would, just to spite me."

"Damn straight," Aubrey smirks.

"So we're not even going to talk about you molesting me in the middle of the night?"

"You didn't seem to mind," Aubrey replies.

"Or maybe we should talk about how we ended up naked in bed together in the first place?" Beca asks.

"Chloe."

"Why?"

Aubrey sighs. "She knows."

"You **told** her?"

"It was time."

Beca sighs. "So what? We're supposed to wake up in bed together and magically realize we should date?"

That certainly sounds like a Chloe plan, though Aubrey thinks that her best friend wanted them both to realize they're in love. Aubrey knows she is, but she really can't read this Beca. Aubrey just shrugs.

"Is that what you're thinking?" Beca asks.

"Are you?"

"I…"

A knock on the door interrupts them. Aubrey rolls her eyes and looks around for the rest of her clothes.

"Just a minute," Beca calls out. She lets the peas fall to the ground as she quickly finds some sweats and a t-shirt.

Aubrey tries not to think about the fact that she didn't pull on underwear as Beca answers the door. The blonde quickly decides to try and stay out of sight of the door.

"Hey Beca." Aubrey hears some girl purr.

"Oh. Hey, Monica."

"I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah. Well, the Bellas keep me pretty busy," Beca replies.

"Well, you don't look too busy right now," Monica says.

"Actually—" Beca tries, but Monica has already pushed her way inside.

Aubrey eyes the strawberry blonde as she enters, looking wide eyed. Aubrey has a feeling Monica's never been allowed in Beca's room. And then she notices Aubrey and her eyes get even wider.

"Oh. Hi."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Hello."

"Aubrey, Monica," Beca says.

The three of them stand awkwardly for a moment before Monica speaks.

"I should go," Monica says.

"That would be smart," Aubrey agrees.

Beca sighs.

"I'll call you later," Monica says, looking at Beca.

Beca looks like she wants to say something, but then glancing at Aubrey, she shakes her head. "Yeah. Okay."

The moment the door is shut, Beca turns to Aubrey. "I know how that looked but I can explain."

Aubrey sighs. She probably can, but Aubrey's not sure she wants to hear it right now. She might just be too hung over for this conversation. "Don't bother," she tells Beca.

"What?"

"I'm just going to go."

"Aubrey…"

"Save it Mitchell," Aubrey snaps.

Beca holds her hands up in defense and takes a step back. Aubrey wants to apologize, but just can't right now. So she walks out of Beca's room, trying not to look as hung over as she feels.

**…**

Chloe looks up in surprise when the door swings open and Aubrey stalks inside.

"Look," Chloe starts. "I know it probably wasn't the **best** plan—"

"I'm not mad at you, Chloe," Aubrey interrupts.

"But you are mad…"

Aubrey sighs.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Chloe exclaims. "I set up the perfect scenario so you two can make up and figure things out, but somehow you two manage to mess it all up."

"I'm not the one who—"

"You're both equally to blame," Chloe tells her.

"I'm not sure that's true," Aubrey replies. "Two girls burst in on us this morning—afternoon, whatever. **Two**!"

"You're kidding."

"If only." Aubrey begins digging through her bag. She desperately needs to get rid of her pounding headache.

"Huh," Chloe says. "Maybe my sources aren't as good as I thought."

Aubrey takes the water bottle sitting by Chloe's bed and takes a long drink with aspirin. "Look," she says, setting the bottle back down, mostly empty. "If you know something, just tell me,"

"Aubrey…"

"Because it really doesn't look like Beca's been exactly pining these past couple years."

"The same could be said about you," Chloe points out.

"I… At least I haven't bedded half the girls at Barden," Aubrey snarks.

"The way Cynthia Rose tells it, it's just the blondes," Chloe replies.

"I don't rea—wait, what?"

Chloe smirks. "Yep. Only blondes."

"That doesn't mean anything," Aubrey scoffs.

"Really?" Chloe asks. "Because according to Stacie, Beca's turned down a lot of hot girls that **weren't** blonde."

"So she has a type," Aubrey replies. "That's not unusual."

"Or she wants **you** and her need to push people away is blinding her to it," Chloe counters.

"You're reaching," Aubrey says. "You've said it yourself, Beca's come a long way. She's opened up to you, plenty."

"Romantically, though, she's still pushing people away."

"What about that Jesse kid?" Aubrey asks.

"You mean the one she kissed right before fucking you because she was terrified?" Chloe retorts.

Oh. "Yes."

"And that was **three years ago**," Chloe continues. "They barely lasted into their sophomore year. She hasn't dated anyone since."

Aubrey needs this conversation to end. "I'm going to go shower."

"Fine," Chloe says. "But we're not done with this."

**…**

While Aubrey showers, Chloe schemes. She thought for sure that her plan would work. And it very well might have if they hadn't been interrupted. Chloe sighs. She probably should have made sure that Beca's door was locked before she tucked them in.

Or maybe the problem is that they're both too stubborn for their own good.

She needs a new plan. She sends out some texts, leaves Aubrey a note and then heads over to the Bellas' rehearsal space.

**…**

"Why am I not surprised?" Cynthia Rose says after Chloe explains the result of her plan.

Thankfully, everyone was free when Chloe texted them to meet and figure out the Aubrey/Beca situation.

"They're both very obstinate," Lily says, barely audible.

"Beca might still be in denial," Cynthia Rose adds.

"We just need to take matters into our hands," Fat Amy says.

"Yeah, like handcuff them together until they talk," Stacie suggests.

"They'd probably end up having some sort of weird handcuff sex and not talk," Chloe grouses.

Everyone's quiet for a moment as they try to figure that out.

"Then I have not giving Aubrey enough credit," Fat Amy says eventually. "Because… **damn**."

"Actually, Stacie might be on to something," Cynthia Rose says. "We just need to figure out a situation where they're forced to talk without…temptation."

"I have some manacles we could use," Fat Amy offers.

Everyone looks at the blonde strangely.

"Why do you have manacles?" Chloe finally asks.

"Um, well, uh…"

"That gives me an idea," Lily says.

**…**

This is the second time in her life at Barden that Beca's been grabbed unexpectantly and had a hood shoved over her head and it's definitely worse the second time. Especially because she at least knew what the hell was going on the first time; this time, no one's saying anything and her imagination is going wild. She is unceremoniously dropped into a possibly wooden chair. She tries to get up, but is held down as her arms and legs are restrained. As her captors are backing away, she hears a similar sounding struggle happening near by, which just increases her worry.

A few moments later, the hood is pulled off and Beca finds herself manacled to a large wooden chair and facing Aubrey who is in the exact same situation. Before either of them can say anything, Chloe appears looking a little too gleeful for Beca's liking.

"Chloe," Aubrey hisses. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Look," Chloe says. "You two are my best friends and I love you both like sisters. Which is why I'm doing this."

"What exactly is this?" Beca asks.

"This is Chloe's Intervention 2.0."

"Two point oh?" Aubrey asks.

"Yes," Chloe replies. "Since you two royally messed up my first intervention."

"I'm not sure that getting two people drunk and sticking them in bed naked together is really an intervention," Beca states.

"You two are so frustrating that I decided to try something unique," Chloe replies. "And I bet it would have worked if I'd just locked your dorm door before I left."

That is possible, Beca thinks.

"But since you fucked that up, we're trying a more extreme approach."

"We?" Beca asks.

Chloe nods. And then Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Stacie, Jessica and Denise step out of the shadows.

"Well, this just got twenty times creepier," Beca says.

"Do we even want to know where you got the manacles from?" Aubrey asks.

"Or this idea in general?" Beca adds.

"Why does it matter where things came from?" Fat Amy asks.

"Do you **really** want to know?" Chloe questions.

"Are you ever going to explain what exactly your plan is here?" Aubrey asks.

"Simple," Chloe says. "The two of you need to talk. Really talk. And that was what my goal was before. But between you two having sex and the girls bursting into Beca's room, that didn't really happen. So we've created a situation where you're forced to talk."

"Who said we had sex?" Beca asks.

Chloe rolls her eyes while Fat Amy starts laughing and Cynthia Rose scoffs.

"Fine, never mind," Beca grumbles.

"Kidnapping?" Aubrey questions. "Your idea of an intervention is to kidnap us?"

"Oh but when we do it to the new girls, it's okay?"

"Just because you have a point, doesn't mean that this is okay," Beca says.

"It's too bad that you have no say in the matter," Chloe replies.

"So we're just going to go," Cynthia Rose says.

"And we'll let you aca-bitches talk it out," Fat Amy adds.

"Chloe if you leave me here like this, I will never forgive you," Aubrey growls as the red head gives them a little wave before taking a step back and out of sight. "Chloe!"

The other girls quickly disappear back into the shadows and moments later, the echo of the door slamming shut is heard.

**…**

"I blame you for this."

"How is this my fault?" Beca asks.

"If you weren't sleeping around, we wouldn't have been interrupted," Aubrey accuses.

"I'm a senior in college," Beca replies. "Just having a little fun."

"A little too much fun."

"Well I wasn't looking for your opinion," Beca retorts.

"Then what do you suggest we talk about?"

"I'd rather try to spend our time trying to figure out how to get out of here."

"Our energy would be better spent talking," Aubrey replies. "You don't think the seven of them didn't make sure we can't escape? Especially when one of them is Fat Amy? Or Lily?"

"You know those manacles were Amy's, don't you?"

"Why do you know that?"

"Um, well, you… see… it… uh…"

"Never mind," Aubrey says. "I'm probably better off not knowing."

Beca nods.

"Why are you so reluctant to talk?" Aubrey asks.

"Because I'm really not in the mood to be yelled at," Beca retorts.

"As if you won't be yelling back," Aubrey replies.

"Well, then maybe I don't feel like yelling."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Now you're just trying to annoy me until I leave you alone."

"And?"

"You are so predictable, Mitchell."

"What do you want me to say, Aubrey?" Beca asks.

"I don't know. Maybe drop the attitude and say something real?"

"Well then maybe you could drop the judgments," Beca replies.

"Hmph, yes, well…"

"Not so easy, is it?" Beca smirks.

"Shut up."

Triumphant, Beca returns to her attempts to escape. She tries tugging on each manacle, the ones on her wrists first and then her ankles. There's a lot of clanking, a bit of squeaking, but nothing seems to be giving.

"You're wasting your time," Aubrey tells her.

"Well, I don't here you coming up with any other solutions," Beca retorts.

"So just talking like Chloe wants isn't an option?"

"I don't appreciate her methods," Beca replies. "Therefore, I'm not going to do what she wants."

"She's our friend and she's trying to help," Aubrey points out.

"So?"

Aubrey growls. "Why did I have to fall for the most immature, frustrating idiot on campus?" And then her jaw quickly snaps shut as she realizes what she's just said.

"You… really?"

"Yes, against my better judgment," Aubrey replies.

"A simple yes would have sufficed," Beca retorts.

"And now we're at the point where you start mocking me," Aubrey says.

"Like you didn't just insult me as you admitted your feelings," Beca points out.

"You're saying you don't feel exactly the same way?"

Beca scoffs.

"And I mean literally exactly the same way," Aubrey presses.

"Oh, so now you know how I feel?" Beca asks.

"You wouldn't be fighting me so hard if you didn't," Aubrey reasons. "You'd just use your **really sincere** voice and explain how you like me, but not in that way. And that would be it."

"I have a **really sincere** voice?" Beca questions.

Aubrey nods.

Beca doesn't know what to say, except the truth. She's just not sure if she can say it out loud, even after already hearing it from Aubrey.

"I hate that you're right," Beca grumbles.

"Just because you hate being wrong," Aubrey smirks.

Beca scowls.

"Thank you," Aubrey says. "But I really need you to say the actual words."

"Only if you do too," Beca counters.

"Why doesn't everything have to be a struggle with you?"

"So will you?"

Aubrey sighs. "Yes."

"Okay then," Beca says. "I may possibly be in love with you."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I don't hear you doing any better," Beca retorts.

"You're an idiot," Aubrey says. "And I love you."

Beca may actually fall a little more in love with Aubrey for that response. "I love you too."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Beca nods, smirking. She looks around. "Except, now what? When the hell are they coming back?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really hope Chloe's listening in," Aubrey says. "Otherwise, we're stuck here waiting until they've decided it's been long enough."

Beca groans. "I blame you for this."

**…**

Thankfully, Chloe and company return about thirty minutes later. The door creaks open loudly in the quiet space. By unspoken agreement, Beca and Aubrey have been largely silent since their declarations of love. Neither of them want to be overheard and they both agree that an argument rising between them is always a possibility.

Aubrey wants to laugh at the Bellas' attempts to tip toe in. She's become accustom to the quiet, and so their shoes echo loudly in the very open space.

"Well?" Chloe says as the others form a semi circle around them.

Of course, now that there's an audience, their defenses are up. Aubrey can see it in Beca's eyes.

"This could be considered torture," Beca says, yanking on the chains.

"You just have to say one thing and then we'll let you out," Chloe tells them.

"Which is the very definition of torture," Aubrey points out.

"And that wasn't what I was talking about, anyway," Beca says.

Everyone looks at her in surprise.

"Aca-cuse me?" Fat Amy asks.

"I meant that it's torturous to have to sit here, staring at the, uh… woman that I, um, love and not be able to do anything."

Chloe lets out a delighted squeal as Aubrey mouths, "I love you" to Beca.

And just like that, they're being freed. Feeling a bit stiff, Aubrey stands and rubs her wrists. She probably shouldn't have pulled so hard in the beginning. Beca seems to be slightly worse off, having done a lot more pulling of her chains. Aubrey grabs her hand and tugs her closer. She then gently kisses Beca's wrist.

"I told you not to pull so hard."

Beca shrugs. "It helped with the frustration."

Aubrey turns to face the rest of them. "Just because this turned out well, doesn't mean I forgive any of you for this."

"Whatever. You're all bark and no bite, El Capitan," Fat Amy says before starting a group hug. "You totally owe us."

Aubrey concedes that Fat Amy is right. She lets herself get distracted by the annoyed sounds coming from Beca, who for all her progress, still gets weird about the group hugs. Aubrey finds this consistency comforting.

"If we're done here," Beca says, once the hug is finished. "I'm going to take my girlfriend back to my room and we will see you tomorrow at practice."

Aubrey finds herself being tugged out of the rehearsal space as the cat calls and whistles follow them out. Beca slows down a bit and lets their hands swing lightly between them as they head back to Beca's dorm.

"How are you wrists?" Aubrey asks.

Beca shrugs. "Sore. I'll live."

"You should have just listened to me and it wouldn't be so bad."

"Us dating isn't going to make that happen anytime soon," Beca replies.

"Your loss," Aubrey says. "Since I seem to be right most of the time."

"If we'd been left there too long, you would have joined in," Beca points out.

"But we weren't."

"You didn't know that, though," Beca protests.

Aubrey lets out a sigh of relief when they reach Beca's dorm. Between being chained to a chair and the emotional roller coaster she's been on, she just wants to lay down, preferably with Beca and just relax because it feels like forever since she has.

**…**

"…just admit it," Beca teases.

"In your dreams, Mitchell."

"I'm still counting it as a victory," Beca says. "I said it in front of other people first."

"So what? Now the score is you, three, me ten?"

"Hardly," Beca scoffs. "I definitely have five and you have eight."

They're stretched out on Beca's bed, still dressed, just facing each other. They both seem to be reveling in each other's presence. Except for the other day, they've never really had the opportunity to just **be** together. It's nice, even if they still can't seem to stop arguing. Aubrey knows that it's because they don't really know any other way, but she figures they can learn.

"Well at least you acknowledge that I will always be ahead of you," Aubrey says.

Beca rolls her eyes. "I never said that. I simply admitted that you're currently ahead. Be prepared for that to change. Because I'm making my goal to beat you, if it's the last thing I do."

Aubrey grins. "I'm ready if you are."

"More than ready," Beca says.

A comfortable silence falls between them and Aubrey just lets herself look at Beca. She still can't believe this is real. Aubrey rolls over so her back is to Beca and then reaches behind her to pull the brunette's arm around her waist. Beca seems to understand and scoots closer until they're spooning.

Even though Aubrey can't see her, she just knows Beca wants to say something. "What?"

"Nothing," Beca says. "I just figured you would have wanted to be the big spoon."

"Because I'm taller?"

"No," Beca replies. "Because you're such a control freak."

"Oh."

"Don't pout," Beca says, quietly. "I'm not complaining."

"Good because I'm not listening."

"Maybe we should just go to sleep," Beca says.

"Okay."

To Aubrey's surprise, Beca sits up. Aubrey turns slightly and watches her kick off her shoes. She then takes off Aubrey's as well.

"What?" Beca asks when she notices Aubrey staring. "No shoes on the bed."

Aubrey pulls Beca back down so she's straddling her. They kiss leisurely, exploring and reacquainting. Breathing heavy, they pull apart and Aubrey smiles softly at Beca.

"Sorry it took so long."

Beca grins. "I'm sorry too."

They lay back down on their sides and Beca throws an arm around Aubrey's waist and tangles their legs together.

"You good?" she asks.

"Perfect, actually," Aubrey replies. "Just perfect."


	4. Epilogue

**Title:** Fell in Love Without You - Epilogue  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Aubrey and Beca have always had a tumultuous relationship.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 345  
**Spoilers:** Pitch Perfect  
**A/N:** Title from a Motion City Soundtrack song.

* * *

Epilogue

Boston is close enough to New York that when Aubrey asks Beca to move in, it just makes sense. New York might not be LA, but it's a good starting point and Beca's come to realize that pretending that she doesn't need Aubrey is stupid. Besides, they've already done the long distance thing, sort of, and so she's confident that they can tackle the issue of distance when it comes up.

Though, **that** thought gives Beca pause. She never would have thought that she could be confident about anything involving herself and Aubrey Posen.

And yeah, they fight **a lot**, sometimes for days. Occasionally it's so bad that both Beca and Aubrey apologize separately to Chloe for the tension in the apartment.

Chloe always assures Beca that it's fine because apparently even when they're fighting, they still seem happier than the three years that they were apart.

"It's just how you guys work," Chloe shrugs. "I think as soon as you realize that, the fights will be easier."

Beca's doubtful, but when she and Aubrey make up later, the blonde says something similar.

"Chloe?" Beca asks.

Aubrey nods. "You too?"

Beca sighs. "Yeah."

"It bothers you," Aubrey says.

"It's just not how I… If we're so in love, why are we fighting all the time?"

"We seem to communicate better that way," Aubrey replies. "I'd rather spend the rest of my life arguing with you than without you."

"You say the sweetest things," Beca teases.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Aubrey questions. "What was the **one** rule we have?"

Beca sighs. "No fighting while we're naked."

"Exactly."

"And I wasn't trying to start a fight," Beca says. "I was being sincere."

"Oh."

"Because I feel the same way," Beca continues. "I just need a little more time to get used to it. After my parents' divorce, I never saw a real relationship as a viable option."

"I know."

"And the idea of you and I…"

"Me too."

"But I do love you, Aubrey Posen."

Aubrey smiles, kissing Beca gently. "I love you too."


End file.
